Fading Colors
by Annabel Lynn
Summary: We all have that certain light in us that makes us special. The one that shines bright and releases our colors; The colors that show the world what we truly are and that we do have a place in this world and that we are here to stay. "No matter what you have to say Fred Weasley, you cannot damper my spirits." "Oh darn, that was my goal in life." "Well seems you need a new goal now"
1. Prolouge

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything created by J.K. Rowling**

**I only own my Oc and the direction of the plot. Thank you.**

You know, they never expect much from me. Just That I am pretty face and usually a happy person. And the fact that I was sorted into Hufflepuff seems to mean that I should just fade into the background and enjoy my 'uneventful' life. Seems a bit unfair doesn't it? I mean yes I am your typical Hufflepuff, happy, loyal, patient, and just. But I am so much more than that! I do feel other emotions like anger and sadness. I am loyal to those who I care for; I will stand for what I think is right until it kills me. There is a point I have until I will snap and I have no problem letting you have what you deserve. And I treat you how you deserve to be treated. We are courageous dreamers, and believe everyone is beautiful in their own way. And we Hufflepuff's are hardworking; we love to work hard because the reward is much more meaningful. Nowhere in the Hogwarts Sorting Hat song does it say that we are always nice. We aren't just the left overs, we are people too. We aren't the pansies you may think we are. We stand united, true and unafraid of toil.

And only the lucky ones get to enjoy these facts. Yes we get irritated that we are usually over looked or taken for granted, but we don't make it a mission to shove things in other people's faces. If you don't want to personally get to know us then we won't go out of our way to make sure you are a part of our lives.

But I do have to say that the two best things that have happened to me in my life.

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood.

These ladies are my two best friends and the loves of my life. Funny how we are all in different houses though. We met on the train; all arrived late and had nowhere to sit. As soon as Luna asked if we had seen any Wrackspurts, Ginny gave a confused look and I giggled because I thought the word sounded so funny. And at the same time Ginny and I asked "What the bloody hell is a Wrackspurts?"

Then we were sorted into different houses, but that didn't stop our friendship. It only grew over the years. We all had our own issues and insecurities. Luna, always the quirky one, didn't have any other friends but Ginny and I. And she was constantly made fun of, but didn't let it bother her. Ginny, who grew up with six brother; the only girl, isn't all that lady like, has trouble connecting on a girl level. And I, Erin Watson, as stated above am always over looked, walked on, and taken for granted; just known as the pretty girl who just fades in the background.

But I know I am bigger than those words, I have a place in this world, and a fate that will make a difference.

I am Erin Walters, and I am a proud Hufflepuff.

* * *

Authors Note:

This story is more than slightly AU. Harry 'defeated' Voldemort his first year ( I use quotations around defeated because I want to imply that something will happen later on in the story. Voldemort will return, but just much later.), and all seems well since then. And that means That Cedric is still alive, along with Sirius and everyone who was killed in The Deathly Hallows… for now Also I am changing the age of the twins; they are only one year older than Harry, Ron, and Hermione; not two. So that makes them only two years older than Ginny, Luna, and Erin.


	2. Some Insight

Fading Colors P.2

The bright morning sun shined through my bedroom window, spilling a creamy yellow hue along the walls and other possessions that fill up the space in the room like moving photographs, still paintings, records, childhood trinkets, and clothes slightly askew. Though that yellow was nothing compared to the gold-ish yellow drapes, bed spreads, and other items that decorate the room; along with black of course, truly showing my house pride. But I won't be seeing much of my room this summer since I shall be staying at the Burrow, Weasley residence. My best friends, Ginny and Luna, have decided that every summer we would stay at the others house. And last year we stayed at mine, and the girls loved my mother.

She is a kind-hearted woman, who used to have such a lively spirit, but most of it died when my Father did in the first wizarding war and sadly she was also pregnant with me.

My mother isn't neglecting, no. She and I have a good relationship, she takes care of me and she loves me. She just isn't as… what's the word? Adventurous, outgoing, or social anymore. She doesn't work; we solely survive on hers and my father's fortune. Them both coming from rich, pureblood families; yet they fought for the equality of all wizards, saying blood status didn't matter. My mother says I remind her so much of my father, outgoing, headstrong, and compassionate in what I believe in. He was a Hufflepuff, my mother cried when she found out that i was put into the same house; she, herself was in Gryffindor. I guess you could say that I am the perfect blend between the two.

Apart of me feels bad for leaving her almost every summer, since I rarely get to see her during the school year, but she continuously tells me that it's alright and that she has Aunt Julie. I don't know, maybe I'll stop by and visit her in a few weeks, surprise her.

But right now, my first priority was to finish, or should I be honest and say start packing. I promised Ginny that I would be at her house by noon, but at the rate I am going, I'm going to be late. For one, I woke up late, two I can't find any of my stuff, and three my mother said we were out of floo powder so she went to Diagon Ally to get some more. As of right now I'm just throwing stuff in my bag, not really caring what it is. I just have to make sure to grab my school items and as for clothes I'm just reaching into my closet blindly.

"Ahhh! Damn!" I cursed to myself. It is now a little after two, and I know Ginny is going to kill me. She was always the type to hit first, and then ask questions. I can see her now, pacing back and forth in her room rambling on to herself as Luna sits on one of the makeshift beds reading the quibbler. She's probably ranting about how I died or something and that "if she died, I'm going t to kill her!" Like that makes any sense at all.

I ran into my bathroom that was attached to my room to get my toothbrush, jewelry, and hair ties. I quickly glanced at my reflection and sighed. I still haven't even changed out of my pajamas nor even started to clean myself up. I took that quick second to grab my brush and ran it repeated through my dark brown, waist length hair. That's probably all I was going to do, my hair has these natural curls that seemed to do whatever they pleased and it was only my friends' house, I had no one to impress. I cleaned my teeth, then grabbed my toiletries and tossed them into one of my bags. I was already so over packing even though I had only started, but whatever, if I forgot anything I could always come back and get it before I leave Hogwarts.

As I was zipping and buttoning down everything I heard a faint pop, and knew my mother had just arrived home. 'Just in the nick of time.'

"Mom?!" I called out.

"I'm here, Erin!" she replied, "I had to grab a few extra things and I was delayed at Gringotts." I rolled my eyes. My mother didn't like goblins much, I mean what wizard did? But for some reason it was a little more for my mother.

"Well, did you get what you wanted? Oh! And the floo. Did you get the floo powder?"

She chuckled as she grabbed two of my bags as I took the remaining three and headed down the hall to the main stair case.

"Yes Erin, how could I forget with all you're yelling this morning?"

I smiled at her and gave quick thanks, setting my things in front of the fire place. I turned to face my mother taking in her features. She was still quite young though her appearances looked worn and tired. Her dark blonde hair, now dull, fell limp on her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes held no life, her soul seemed empty. She had such a troubled mind and yet she found a way to function on a daily basis, for me. I was the last connection she had to this world, her last will to keep on living. And when I wasn't at home… the thought of her curled up in a ball, in the dark, clutching my father's photograph close to her chest almost made my heart break.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home this summer?" my voice was only a whisper.

She gave me a soft smile and her hand stroked my cheek lightly. I loved my mother, even though we had a… strange? Yes that word seems to fit. We have a strange relationship, not a bad one, but we love each other in our own unique way. Like this for example, we love our space because she needs her time to mourn for her heart and mine exploring, trying to find myself.

"No darling, go, have fun. Just be sure to write me, please?"

"Yes mother, maybe I'll come and visit before I'm off to Hogwarts." We embraced and said our goodbyes, and then she walked off to her wing.

I took one last look at my home, well it really isn't a place that I would call home. More like a place where I reside sometimes and collect my mail. Hogwarts was my home. And I really couldn't wait to get back there, so without any more delay I pushed my things into the fireplace and stepped inside it, not without grabbing a handful of floo powder. I held my arm straight out letting it fall to the floor as I announced, "The Burrow." The next thing I knew were green flames engulfing my entire being.

The next thing I knew was falling flat on my face with my luggage landing on top of me. I could also here a lot of ruckus going on around me, which is usual in the Weasley house, but it made me wonder why no one had yet to see me.

"ERIN RAE WALTERS!" I spoke to soon, nor did I want anyone to see me any longer.

I let out a huff, but had yet to move. Maybe if I stayed still she wouldn't see me? Yes, that could work. But I heard her loud footsteps coming closer and closer and I began to think that maybe my plan wasn't one of the best I had come up with. Yet I choose to still lay there motionless.

"I can see you." Her voice quieter, but nonetheless hostile. I lifted my head to gaze at her and surprisingly I saw Luna behind Ginny. But Luna was always the quiet one, whether it'd be her voice or her footsteps.

"Lovely to see you ladies, now would either of you mind to stop staring and helping me up?"

Ginny chuckled as Luna shook her head with a smile on her face. They both pushed the luggage off of me and I grabbed Luna's hand and stood up.

"Thank you!" I yanked the both of them into a bone crushing hug. I missed them both so very much, even though it has only been two weeks since I last saw them.

I released them and started to pick up my bags with the help of my friends and walked to Ginny's room.

"You always over pack! Seriously! Did you bring your entire room or something?" Ginny grabbed one of the larger bags that mostly contained my shoes and school books.

"No Gin, I didn't even bring a handful of my things, but it isn't my fault that you grabbed the heaviest bag."

"But she is right, I only brought two bags, do you really need these entire things?" Luna's light, airy voice drifted to my ears.

"How long have you known me? Hmm?" I asked.

"Almost four years." They responded.

"Then you shouldn't have to ask that question." I turned and continued my way to Ginny's, well for the summer I am considering it my room.

"Damn Hufflepuff's." I heard her mummer but I could only laugh.


	3. Girls Time and a Few Hits

I want to thank

**lestrangexoxo**

for being the very first to review!

And hopefully there will be more reviewers!

* * *

Ginny had quickly gotten over her slight frustration with me after I promised to share my clothes with her. I had also already gone and greeted Mrs. Weasley, who went all mother mode on me since I was late. She has treated me like one of her daughters since I was 11. So of course she thought the worst when I arrived super late.

"Mum, she's alright." Ginny huffed and grabbed my arm, "So we're going to be in my room if you need us." I was all but dragged to her room.

And there was Luna still reading the quibbler, but once she saw us she closed it and put it down.

"So are you guys excited for this year?" Ginny plopped down on her bed besides Luna while I just lied on the floor.

"I know I am, our O.W.L.'s are this year and I can't wait to see what creatures we will be studying in Care of Magical Creatures." Luna spoke.

I laughed, "You would be thinking of O.W.L.'s already."

"But she is smart in doing so, I mean the classes we start to take this year will determine the path for our future careers." Ginny said.

"I have it all planned out already."

"Really Luna? What is it you want to do after school?"

"I want to be a wizard naturalist." Ginny and I kind of just looked at her.

Of course Luna would know exactly what she was going to do when she got out of school. I guess that was just the Ravenclaw in her.

"What exactly do they do?" Ginny asked.

"They study magical creatures. Some specialize in dragons or dedicate their lives to discovering new species."

"That sounds interesting."

"It sounds like something you would do Luna." I sat up and smiled at her. I'm happy that she has it all figured out.

"What about you two?" She asked.

"Well, it's kind of stupid." Ginny's face had gone slightly red.

"No dream is stupid." Luna put her hand on Ginny's shoulder as a comforting gesture. And I smiled, egging her to continue.

"Well, I've always wanted to play for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Ginny, you're one of the best quidditch players in know." I crawled closer to her. And I meant what I said; she was only going into her fifth year and was better than almost everybody her age and older. I think her only competition female wise was Angelina Johnson and her only downfall was her cockiness.

"I agree. I mean almost every summer you're practicing and during the school year if you have any free time you're on the pitch."

"Besides you still have three more years to practice and by then you will be a beast."

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "okay, okay I get it, you think I'm the queen of quidditch."

I smacked her leg, "way to let it go to your head!"

"Alright." She sighed, "But what about you?"

It was then I felt the scrutiny of Luna and Ginny's gaze. I really didn't know. I mean of course I had an idea, but now I didn't seem so sure. I had two choices in mind, one I've always wanted to be since my father held that occupation and the second was because it seemed so interesting and I've always a had a thing for archeology.

"Well I kind of wanted to be an Auror like my father, but ever since your brother Bill explained to me what he does I've grown interested in Curse Breaking."

"Those are both very dangerous." Luna speculated.

Thank you captain obvious.

"Yes Luna, I know this."

"So what are you going to take classes for? I mean each job does differ greatly its not like you can take both courses for each occupations. Hell Hermione wouldn't be able to pull that off."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to make a decision during the summer now aren't I?"

"I'm just saying."

"Alright I'm done with talking about school, it's summer lets enjoy what free time we have without any classes, yeah?" they nodded and I jumped up onto the bed. We all laid down in a row, me, Luna, and lastly Ginny

"So when is your date with Dean?" Luna asked Ginny.

"Wait what!? A date?" I jerked my head towards her.

"Ginny didn't even look at me, but I could tell her face was redder than her own hair.

She turned and sent a glare at Luna.

"I was going to tell you so don't freak out. But Dean and I have been talking since we left Hogwarts and sometime next week we are supposed to meet up at Diagon ally."

"Awe! My little Ginny is growing up!" I reached over Luna and jumped onto Ginny smothering her. I grabbed her cheeks and pushed them together.

"Look at this face! It's saying I am so mature, and I am so pretty and happy." I said like I was talking to a baby all the while forcing her lips to move to the words I was saying.

Ginny apparently didn't think it was funny because the next thing I knew I was being thrown off and almost knocked off the bed. But I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oi! Piss off! At least I don't have a crush on-"

"NO! Don't you say it! I do not!"

"Come on, I'm sure Fred would like to know after all this time you are still in love with him." Ginny's voice ringed in my ears.

"I was eleven!" I shouted.

"Wait, I thought you hated Fred and George?" asked Luna.

"No she LOVES-" It seems Ginny is having field day mocking me.

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I don't hate them, I just dislike the pranks they pull."

"But I thought after what Fred and George did to you, you went on about how much you loathed their existence."

Okay, let's backtrack a little bit. Yes, it's true, I used to have a small crush on Fred my first year, his third. And I guess Fred and George caught wind of it and I don't know what their reasoning was for it, but they decided to pull a prank on me to make me so mad that I wouldn't like Fred in that way anymore. Well they were thirteen and just barley starting to create their own items of pranks. Well the one they decided to use on me was a prototype gone wrong. In the middle of the great hall, during lunch some powder dropped on me and I inflated into a fat balloon looking pig with green hair and boils on my face. I was eleven and very insecure and not to mention that it was completely embarrassing.

But what they didn't expect was for me to take a permanent disliking to them.

"Oh come on, it was years ago."

"No Ginny! It wasn't until the end of my second year that people stopped pushing up their noses and made oinking noises at me."

"Alright, Alright. Sorry I brought it up." But Ginny didn't look all that apologetic.

"It's okay Erin, I know what you mean. I take that stuff very seriously too. But I've learn to forgive them, even if they don't know it. Forgiveness isn't for other people; it's for us; to get better and move on." Luna gave me a small smile.

Luna was right. Here I was complaining about on incident that happened years ago, and here is Luna who is bullied almost every day.

"Thank you Luna." I gave her a hug.

The most tortured souls can have the kindest spirits.

"Hey I feel left out!" Ginny huffed.

"Well then get your arse in here!"

She forced her way into our now group hug. Which, for some reason caused us to bust out in giggles.

But our moment was broken by a loud boom, which scared all of us causing us to jump apart.

"What was that?" Luna's voice was quiet.

"I don't know, Ginny?"

She sighed, "I think the boys are back."

"Where were they?" I asked.

"My father took Ron, Fred, George and Charlie out to have a boy's day." She explained.

"Charlie's here?" it was rare for Charlie to be home, his job always keeping him so busy.

"Yeah, I guess he took some time off before the new batch of baby dragons' hatch."

"Could you ask him to send pictures?" Luna asked excitedly.

"I'll ask. But let's go see my father, yeah?"

We followed her downstairs to the dining table and the site made me smile. Mr. Weasley had a new muggle trinket on the table and Mrs. Weasley was telling him that it didn't belong there. Charlie was showing Ron these miniature dragons, but they seemed to be set on attacking him instead. Then the sound of running footsteps directed my attention to the stairs where the twins now stand. But I noticed that they were covered in black soot.

"Its called a bath, maybe you should take one sometime." I laughed at Ginny's joke.

"Well sis, you're one to talk." One of the said.

"And besides we bathed last week!" said the other.

"We're still fresh!" they said together.

"Hello Fred, Hello George." Luna's voice was light and airy, I'm surprised they heard her at all over all this noise.

"Hello Loony." Their voices synchronized.

"Her name is Luna! Seriously is it that hard to remember."

"I could have sworn-"

"That, that is what we said,-"

"Luna." And there they go breaking off each other's sentences. I swear it had to be the creepiest thing in the world. But I do wonder how they do it, must be some twin connection thing or something. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal.

Ginny continued to yell at them about treating her friend's right this summer or she will hex them until they are nothing but dirt on the bottom of her shoe. But the whole time she was yelling at them, one if the twin's was intensely staring at me. I couldn't decipher the emotion that was held in his eyes. But it made me uncomfortable and I shifted from foot to foot trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Well Walters, nice to see you again." I didn't know if it was Fred or George who said it, I spent most of my life avoiding them so I never really cared for telling them apart.

I turned around and continued to ignore them, and noticed that Ginny and Luna had gone to look at the miniature dragons. I, myself was headed that way, but was stopped by one of the most annoying voices in the wizarding world.

"I don't think she can understand you Fred, you weren't speaking her language."

"Really George? Well then, shall we be polite and speak her native tongue?"

"I think we shall."

I dreaded what was coming next. On some level I knew what they were going to do but I didn't want to believe that they would be that cruel and actually do it. Instead I

But they did. They took their index finger and pushed up their noses and started oinking.

I tried very hard to focus on something else, to try and block them out. But it wasn't working. Luna had looked up at me because she had heard the oinking and she was trying to get the attention of Ginny so she could deal with it. But I was so over it.

I was so sick of them making fun of me, oinking at me, taunting me and just being plain mean. I know I never did anything to them and I didn't know that an old crush was something to be bothered by. I've always thought that Fred was grossed out by the fact that I had a crush on him when I was eleven. And that's why he played that mean prank, and ever since then I have been really insecure about boys and stuff like that.

But anyways back to the present, I have had enough of their pathetic oinking and them mocking me. Like I said I was SO over it.

I turned around quickly to face them, I kicked the one on the right in the groin area and punched the twin on the left in the nose.

One hit the ground holding his private are and the other was holding his face, trying to stop the blood spilling from his nose. Both of them groaning in pain, I was satisfied.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ginny came up beside me with a huge grin on her face, congratulating me.

"You know words are just as strong as fists and wands." Luna was always the peace maker and sometimes I agreed with her, but not this time.

"They deserved it. I had enough."

"It was only a joke!" one pleaded.

"No need to take it seriously!" the other followed.

"Well I didn't find anything you've said to me since I was elven funny." I said to them.

"What is going on here!?" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

All my satisfaction seemed to deflate at that moment. I was now left to deal with the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Alrightyy! Another chapter up! Though not as good as I thought it would be, but still the best revised version nonetheless!"

And i know this story has kind of a slow start, but trust me it will pick up. I just wanted to show you that they are regular teenage girls and how they inneract with one another.

Any questions? Review or PM me :)


	4. A New Friend?

**Disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters. Only My Oc and the dircetion of the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since my 'confrontation' with the Weasley twins. And Mrs. Weasley, though she agreed with me and later told me that her boys may have deserved what they got, I couldn't go unpunished. A whole week of cleaning the kitchen after dinner wasn't all bad; Luna usually came and helped me. Ginny, however just sat there talking or watching us, her excuse is that she has to clean the kitchen all the time and this might be her only time off. I don't know what Mrs. Weasley did with the twins, but Ginny had told me I got off lucky with only a non-shouting lecture and some chores.

Also since the incident I had done my best to avoid the twins, ignoring them at meals or looking past them when we walk by each other. All in all I had been mostly successful. The only time I ever talked to either one of them, was the first night of me cleaning the dishes. I had stood there a stared at the pile of pots, pans, and plates for several minutes. Thinking about how long this was going to take and that wasn't even the half of it, some people were still eating. Then one of the twins walked into the kitchen and paused when he saw me. At first I was going throw some rude insult at him, but the way he looked at me… it was strange. At first it was an apologetic look, but some other emotion was hidden in his eyes; one that I could not place. He shifted uncomfortably and broke the awkward eye contact between us now focusing on the dirty dish in his hand. I could feel the tension growing and the air felt heavy, right then I kind of wanted him to leave.

"Ummm… I could…take-" I was cut off by him walking past me and turning on the faucet and rinse his plate. I walked up to the counter beside him.

"No just- what are you doing?" he ignored me and continued with grabbing a sponge and washed the dish. He didn't look up or acknowledge the fact that I was there, but once done he turned toward me and held out the now clean plate and fork.

"There, one less thing you have to clean." His voice was low and his face held a small smile.

I didn't know what to do, I was so shocked. And today, three weeks later I am still shocked by the fact that he was helpful and nice and it's weird that I find that action somewhat sweet. The only sad thing is, is that I don't know which twin it was. And I admit that over these last three weeks I have been slightly obsessing over it, I really don't know why, but it's probably the fact the act was so different from the way either of them have treated me since I was eleven. It could also be that he was apologetic, but never before has he actually meant it.

"Ugh! This is just so bloody confusing." I muttered to myself.

"What is?" the soft, airy voice broke my focus. I looked up at a dripping Luna; I could see her navy blue bikini through the white shirt she wore over herself. I pushed up my sunglasses and sat up on my elbows, squinting from the bright light.

"Oh. Nothing, just talking to myself." I sound more like I was trying to convince myself, but she bought it. She sat down on her towel which was to my right.

"How's the water? Ginny still in the lake?" I asked.

"It's warm and yes, she is." She laid down on her towel, letting her skin soak up the sun's rays just like I was moments before.

The lake we were at was a short fifteen minute walk from the Burrow. It was a hot day and we wanted to get away from Ginny's brothers.

"I think I'll go for a swim."

I stood up and checked the ties on my black bikini making sure there was no chance of it coming of. I sighed to myself; the black bathing suit I was wearing seemed to wash out my skin. Making me look even paler than I usually do, almost Luna pale.

No matter how much I am in the sun, I always seem to stay pale.

I thought nothing more of it as I headed to the water; I put my feet in to test the temperature. I also looked up to see where Ginny was and she was floating on her back with her eyes closed.

A thought flashed through my mind that made me smile.

_I wonder what she would do?_

I walked towards the front of the pier, a grin spread across my face and then I broke out into a run. I'm surprised she didn't hear me run across the rickety pier, but the thought was quickly lost once I reached the end of the pier and jumped off, screaming, landing on Ginny's legs.

Saying she freaked out was an understatement. She FLIPPED. Thrashing and screaming at the top of her lungs, she was trying to swim away from me. I couldn't help but laugh. But once she realized it was me, and angry look flashed across her face.

"YOU! What- I mean-UGH! YOU WHORE!" she raged and splashed me in between words.

"I'm sorry! It was funny!" I laughed.

"It doesn't matter! I nearly peed myself." She whined and pouted.

I stopped laughing and smiled at her. "Alright, I'm sorry. Happy?"

She shook her head "I'm going to get you back, you just wait." She pointed at me

"Now, you up for a race?"

I smirked at her "You're on."

"Really?" Luna giggled.

"Yes! You should have seen her face, I swear she looked like she was going to die!" I, again was laughing at the expense of Ginny.

Ginny was grumbling under breath and her face wore an irritated look. I know it was kind of a mean to scare her like that, but I couldn't help it.

We were currently walking back to the Burrow since the sun was nearly at gone and the wind started to pick up. Which sucked for us, since Ginny and are still we from swimming and I only have a large honey colored, knitted sweater over my bathing suit, that reached my mid-thigh. Ginny had a light gray tee-shirt, which was soaked from her hair, and jean shorts, I could tell that they were also wet and very uncomfortable. Lastly Luna, which in my opinion had it the worst. She only had that white shirt over her bathing suit. I mean at least she was dry, but she also had the most skin showing.

I looked back at Ginny and saw that she was still a little frustrated so I decided change the subject or start a different conversation.

"The sun is nearly set, do you think we've missed dinner?" I asked her.

"I don't know, even if we did I think Mum would have saved us something." She answered.

It was silent again, not uncomfortable, but I much preferred us talking. I don't want to be left alone with my thoughts of the unusual behavior of a certain red head twin.

"It was a good day today. I think it's something we needed." Luna's voice, even though soft, was loud and clear through the still air.

"Yeah, I mean my house can get kind of crazy." Ginny smiled, "But I do love having just girl time with my two best friends."

I stopped and smiled at her, held out my arms expecting a hug. Her and Luna stopped and looked back at me. She rolled her eyes once she realized what I wanted.

"Hey! You said something mushy, and it meant a lot to me, so now I expect a hug." I didn't move from my position waiting. Neither of them moved.

"Well get over here!" I sighed exasperatedly. Ginny had a huge grin on her face, and Luna had a small smile.

"You Hufflepuffs and your damn hugs." She walked over and grabbed me into a rather rough hug. Luna walked over and we let her in.

"Alright, my Mum is gunna go crazy if we don't make it home."

"Yeah, I don't want to do any more dishes, so it's best if we do not anger her." We all laughed and continued our walk back home.

The sun was completed gone, and the moon was bright and high in the sky. You could see hundreds of stars and they all seemed to shine almost as bright at the moon. They are just so bright, just as if they are so sure of themselves. Something that I so wish I could be. Everything in the sky is just so big and so far, it's as if we are nothing but a speck of dust and the things we do don't really matter because everything just goes on. It really does knock a person off of whatever horse or pony or whatever Hermione says about egotistical people. She really is smart, but I agree with Luna she is so narrow-minded. She doesn't believe anything unless its in a book or right in front of her, very factual. I myself am very thoughtful, not like Luna where she believes things to be real when they aren't, or so I think, but I keep an open mind. I am just… philosophical? No. I have to be much wiser. But I guess you can say I am soul searching, trying to find myself or my place in this world.

I was so lost in thought and admiring the sky above I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a throat clear.

"Ahhh!" I jumped and moved my head back and forth, searching for the culprit who just nearly scared me to death. At first I thought it was Ginny getting me back from earlier, but to my surprise there stood a Weasley twin right behind me, at the end of the path to The Burrow's back door.

"Bloody Hell! Do you know how much you scared me!" I threw all previous thoughts of ignoring him away.

He just chuckled while shaking his head and took a few more steps towards me, but there was still a sizable gap between us.

"I didn't know you were one for cursing." His humor didn't seem right. Not at all like his normal happy self, I mean from what I gather nothing got the Weasley twins down. They always seemed to find some joke or any other thing to ease the tension.

"Well when I think my heart is about to explode from fright, I think it gives me some sort of privilege to curse. Or just because I feel like it." I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling my messenger bag shift.

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean nothing by it. Its just that Ginny and Luna came in the house 20 minutes ago and I just thought that- Well that- ugh. I just wanted to see if you were okay." His sentence jumbled around and at first I didn't really get what he meant, but then it clicked and I was even more confused.

"I am fine, but I do have a question to ask." He nodded for me to continue. I opened my mouth to ask, but another thought crossed my mind.

"Wait, first off, which one are you?" he put his head down, for what emtion I do not know but I waited for an answer.

"Fred. I'm Fred."

"And were you the one who…" I wanted to ask the question, but I was second guessing myself. That moment between a certain twin and I on my first dish night was so personal. It was the first act of being civilized really and if that moment was with George it would feel really awkward talking to Fred about it. Well for me anyways.

"Yes, that was me in the kitchen." He said.

Well this is awkward anyways. I huffed not really knowing to go with this so I will just stick to my original question.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why what?" he whispered back.

"Why wash the dish? Why come and check on me as if you suddenly care? Just Why Fred? Why with the teasing and the poking and the prodding at my insecurities? Just… Why?"

I really hadn't meant for the last one to come out. I only meant to ask about the kitchen scene and him coming out right now, but I've held in so many emotions about this boy: crushing, caring, embarrassment, disliking, hating, irritation, frustration, and the list goes on.

He stood there silent, just staring into my eyes, his dark brown eyes boring into my light blue ones. He stood there unmoving almost as stiff as a statue. And at that moment I had come to the conclusion, as several minutes have passed, that I would not get an answer for anything. Several more minutes have passed and I was about to just say forget about it, but he spoke. His voice still in a whisper, treating this conversation as if it were very delicate.

"I cleaned the dish because I was sorry. Not just for the day before but for the last four years of teasing you and being mean. I didn't know it had hurt you r feelings that much. It's just… I was young. And I have always cared, you are Ginny's best friend."

I was short and to the point and answered the question I had asked, so why did it put a hundred more questions in my head.

"Is it just you?"

"No, George is very sorry too." I nodded my head and uncrossed my arms. I really had no idea what to say. I mean he kind of just said he was sorry for everything. All the teasing that brought insecurities, for all his antics that put me under so much unwanted stress and created me to have a strong dislike for him and his brother. Maybe I should apologize. I had started laying into them after I got sick of sitting back and just taking it. It would be the proper thing to do.

"I appreciate your apology, and you are forgiven. But I want to extend my own apology, for I know I am not completely innocent in this. I've said some mean things, and i somehow feel as if all this anger and fighting between myself and you two is my doing."

He immediately shook his head, "No its not your fault." And I could tell that he wanted to continue, but I cut him off.

"Fred, it doesn't really matter. I mean we are… okay right? Umm, we could have a friendship. I mean it would make Ginny and Luna much happier, especially Ginny."

"Friendship?" he tasted the word on his tongue. I waited for him to say something, hopefully something positive otherwise I was going to be completely embarrassed.

"Yeah I liked that." He smiled the oh-so-famous Fred/George smile. The one I hear girls would do anything to see. And I could see why, he wore it nicely. I gave him my own smile in return.

"Do you think your brother will to?" it wasn't really guaranteed unless they both agreed.

He nodded his head, "Oh, yeah. Course he will."

"Good. I think we should start anew?" I stuck out my hand, "Hello, I'm Erin Walters and.. I'm a witch!"

He gave a slight chuckle, "Hello Miss Erin, I'm Fredrick Weasley, though you can call me Fred." He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Well Fred, I hope we can be friends." I said smiling.

"Me too. Now lets get you inside before Ginny thinks I've killed you and went to hide your body."

"Why would she think that?" I quirked an eyebrow as I followed him u p the short path.

A frantic look passed his face and he quickly said, "Oh no reason. Don't know why she would think that."

" Uh-huh, sure."


End file.
